Ghost Hollow, Krypt of the Lost
by WhaleThenShark
Summary: As the waves crash and the storms come the volcano's will explode in anger. The water dry and all who live will have their blood water the grown. Tornado's coming from the gown, fire glass raining from the anger. The end has come... And when the Krypt open the end has ended. Shadows dance across the land. The light hit a new land void of all life, all but the dark. The lost saves.
1. Prolog

The gold flame flickered off the black candle tempting to go out in the light wind coming throw the towers open balcony. The night was cold and dark. Little light came from the moon and stars on this evening. For this evening would change history its self. The people of these lands have lost faith in the gods and word is moving fast. Now others turn there backs to them calming they never lived. Most have taking liking to what they call "Thy God, Thy Lord and father of all".

"Looking down the balcony I can see the town folk burning the temple of the gods and putting churches in there place. I just wish they can see what fools they play."

"This has been happening long before you were born boy, there is nothing that can be done about it."

I turned to the old man writing scrolls by the candle. "I could find away to make them see the truth."

He just scoffed. "Even if you could, what make you think they would listen to someone whews barely a man."

"I am a man! Did I not just have my seventeenth name day?"

"Yet you steel play the boy and that's why no one will listen!"

I looked back to the people raising torches to the sky's. I could hear large waves crashing in to the bay. Then rain and lighting started picking up the chant of chaos. "I became a man two years ago."

"They why don't you act it for once." Domus pause for a moment. "Seems the gods aren't to happy."

"The gods get their power from are warship, turn are backs on them and they become weak."

"And that will be are undoing. Now come boy we don't have much time left."

I turned to see Domus getting up from his chair; all shoving scrolls and books that can fit into a bag. "Were are we going?" I asked putting the bag around my shoulder. "What's happening?"

"All will be answer soon my boy but for now we need to move." He licked his fingers and held the little flame in them putting it out. "Get the horses. You have much to learn in little time."

"What do you mean?"

"As I said you will know soon. We can't talk here, ears and eyes everywhere. Now come on we-"

"Yes I now we have little time, you have been saying that since I was eight but nothing has happened."

He turned form walked out the door to me. I stopped quickly not knowing what was the matter till he slapped me upside the head. "Little time in the bigger picture boy! Do you really think we will be the last men to walk these planes! Many have lived long before us and many will live long after us! Now move! To the horses boy!"

He stood to the side making me walk out first. I did not know what any of this was about but as we were leaving on horse back Domus whispered "This will be the undoing of us all."


	2. Chapter 1

I snapped up from the book when Thalia spoke up. "Thats great and all Annabeth but what makes you think this book means anything?"

"I don't know but I get a feeling theres something important about it." I said looking at my friends.

"But its a book it can't really mean anything. A book is a book." Jason said shrugging.

I looked back down at my laptop. "If it was noting they way would be put notes in it. Like he was trying to figurer something out? Explain that."

"Who can really say what Daedalus was up to? Maybe he just liked the book." Percy said on my right looking at the laptop.

"If it means something or not Daedalus love a good puzzle. For all we know it could be something big."

"Thank you Piper, someone understands." I said looking back to my friends.

"Just keep me updated if you find anything out." She said getting up to head to some camp class. We all do different things so its hard to say what she might be doing.

"Will do."

"I gotta bounce to. I want to get some work in at the forge." Leo said with a wave and smile.

"Well I'm not so sure about this book thing, but if anyone can find out what it means its you." Thalia said throwing a empty bag of chips to the trash can. When she made it she fist pumped. "After all you are the wise girl."

"Thanks bark face, that means a lot to me." I said laughing at her.

"She right." Percy said kissing me on the cheek. "Have fun. I need to go. I promised Black Jack we would go flying."

"Have fun." I said giving him a quick kiss.

"So hows your love life." Thalia asked me with a big smirk on her face.

"Shut it." I said giving her a friendly glare.

"I'm going to go find Piper." Jason said getting up.

"Yeah you are." Thalia said making him blush and walk out faster. Almost running.

"So hows the hunters?" I said closing my laptop.

"You going on crazy missions killing crazy monster. Same old same old."

"So why are you at camp?"

"Artemis is meeting with the gods so she let us have a brake, thats why we are here."

"Meeting about what?"

"What makes you think she would tell me?" She said chuckling.

"I don't know just asked."

"You know how the gods loves there secret."

"So what if yo fall in love?"

"I wont."

"It just a what it."

"I would get kicked out of the hunters I guess."

"Then you would run away live in a small log house on top of a large hill with five kids-"

"FIVE? What makes you think I want one kid?"

With a big smile I said. "Its just a what if."

"Well if there a reason why you are thinking about kids? Hmmmm?"

"Shut up. I was just teasing you. I'm way to young to be think about that."

"So your saying you have not thought of that." She said leaning foreword. Her knuckles holding under her chin.

"I will say I may have possibly thought of it."

"Was that so hard to say?" With a smirk she leaned back in the chair.

"Whatever! Like you never thought of this kind of stuff?" She just gave me a look saying 'I can't take the chance'. I rolled my eyes sighing. "So what if?"

"I don't know ask me again in a few thousand years." she tried to joke it off and did it well but I knew the meaning of what she meant.

"I'm going to miss this, miss us, you." I said looking down at my laptop tracing the mark. "You're my best friend but who's to say it will be as easy as this in eighty year?"

"Annabeth..."

"I'll grow all and die well you never age."

"Now you need to shut up. When you're eighty we can go get are nails done or nit."

I looked up at her with a smile. "Ewe nit."

"All old people like nitting."

"So I'll like it? I don't think so. I would have to move or I will die."

"So we can go skydiving."

"Yeah.. I'll keep that in mind." I said it as if she was crazy just to make a point.

"Yea yeah, you do that but for know lets go get something to eat I'm staving and I have a feeling diner will be soon." She pulled me up and we started walking. She was not wrong in just five minutes we all started eating. It was cut short to her a Percy starting a food fight. We all got in trouble for that and paid for it. I will miss this.


	3. Chapter 2

The wind was making it hard to stay atop the horse with it constant beating. The heavy rain did not help much either. It was all wading down on me and I don't know how much longer I could go or if I was ready to fall of my horse and give up. I don't know what could be said for the old man. He seemed fine so I'm trying to act it. We have been riding all night and soon the sun would rise. Hours we have been out here and Domus has yet to say a word. I would try to ask him 'were we are going, how are you feeling' or 'should we stop and make camp' but he would just grumble. I got the feeling he wanted to yell 'shut up boy!' or 'do you want to lead the way!' It's always boy. I have not been a boy since my mother died but I still am one in everyones eyes. Just a boy. No more then a foolish boy with big dreams. I don't know what to do or make of my life. Like Domus always says my heads in the clouds looking for the gods. I can't help it there's to much in this world to not see or even know about.

Weeks ago he was saying I should get a job find a girl and have kids. He wanted me to get a life and start a family but I don't want that, I don't know what I want. My mother would know what to do, she always does. She was a wise woman with a big hart. She should be here. "I miss her."

Domus slowed is place and I followed. "She was a good woman and did not deserve her fate."

"You take as if you tried to stop him! You do not deserve to speak of her!" I yelled with a glare at the reins in my hands.

"You forget she was my DAUGHTER, BOY!" I looked to him. I have forgotten.

"You never speak of her. Why?"

He kept his eye on the road this hole time. Never even sparing a glance at me. After we have been riding all night he never took hit eye away from the path. It just started to dry out. The rain let up and now was light as well the wind. I was freezing. All I wanted was a fire. No food. No shelter. Just warmth. But I thought about it and just wished for my mother instead.

I remember I would play in the fields all day and when I can home that evening she would have fresh roll for me. Then my father would come home with a little shrine to the Elder Gods that he would give me to set with the others. I was told to hold a gods in high praise but those who made the rule, air, the rock, those who made all we see and all we do not, we owe are lives to them I was told. But a live is not any easy thing to give up so we thank them every day, when we wake and before we sleep. Most of all before we eat.

Mom would say I'm part of a dying bread. I didn't know what she meant by that till years later. What she meant was those was have faith. Word did not travel fast to us. We lived on a farm. So did a few other family's so the only times they went to the market was during the harvest. I got to go sometimes, not every time. There are times when we need to go to the market for goods. I don't really know what we got or if we got anything but I got to go every time then. I made friends for life I would say every time we came home. They never where. I missed going to the market for a long time, one day they just stopped taking me all together. When I asked about that they told me to go play. I did at first but after a while of that I just sat out side. Sometime they would fight, other time I could just hear my mom crying. I didn't know what was wrong but I was to scared to find out. Dad did every thinking he could to keep her happy. He would give her all kinds of gives and everything was fine till they went to the market. It started all over every time they did.

There where no kids my age or close to it so I played alone for a long time but when I turned twelve my father put me to work chopping fire wood. It was fun. Kept my mind working so I did not think much about the past or just stared at the sky all day.

New family's moved to the farm to fine work so I go my best friend. His names Danny. Well that was not his real name, I could not say his real name so everyone called him that. We worked together and later just walked around fining something fun to do.

"It's just hard sometimes." Domus said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Remembering that is. Wishing things weren't what they are."

"I now what you mean. Those are hard days to think about."

"You were just thinking of them, right?"

"I try not to. Like you said it gets hard at times."

"We need to make camp."

I looked to him. "Now? The sun has just came. Why now?"

"The horse boy. For someone who was raised on a farm you should know." I caught the bite in his voice.

"And what should I know, old man?" I said with the same bite.

He got off his horse and started walking. "Everyone needs water, boy." He stopped at a pond hitching the rein on a small tree.

I hit my self in the head thinking '_What's wrong with me. I should know this.' _"I guess I have forgotten more then I thought." I followed his lead.

"Even if you don't want to think of those times it's best to." He always seemed to sure of what hes doing. I want to be that.

"How so?" He scoffed at my question.

"Take their saddle off, boy." He sat at a base of a bigger tree a few feet away. When I was done I asked him again. He barked. "To learn from them. Yes it was bad back then but the best time to learn from are the hardest." I just stared a him thinking about what he said. He did not like that, he throw a rock at me and yelled. "Go get us something to eat!"

"What no boy this time." He picked up a bigger rock but I dropped the saddles and started walking. I got the point.

"ANNABETH!" I jumped hitting my head on the top bunk.

"What!" I said look to my brother.

"Turn off the lap top I need to sleep."

"And you can't sleep with a little light Maxx?"

"No, I can't."

"But you're the one who lives in New York!"

"And I have blackout curtains. Now please." I closed the laptop putting it under my bed for now. "Thank you."

I wish I started read early but I was playing game with my siblings. Part of what Chiron punishment is to go to bed early. He did not really enforce it just made us stay in are cabin. Aoife Cayenne was one of the kids that got it bad. Shes an Ares kid, she started coming here when she was twelve now shes sixteen. No one knew how to say her when they read it or heard it so for a few week if she need to write down her name she put 'Aoife _(Eefa)_ Cayenne'. Everyone gets it sooner or later. Katherine was one for the others that got it really bad. She fourteen and my half-sister. Percy got it bad to. Some new half-blood my be coming soon and Mr.D does not want them to think of camp like that. That's what he said but I think he just wanted sometime to think or be alone without us asking him about nothing and everything.

I asked him about the book. He didn't know anything about it but said I should keep reading it. I have and nothing really seem the odd about it. Just an normal story about life but I get a feeling there's more. I just don't know what.

Chiron also told me if I keep skipping stuff to read the book he'll take it away. So tomorrow I guess I need to do something.


	4. Chapter 3

To day was just like any other day. I walked around camp, helped were it was needed, practices fighting, read a book about Greek mythology, talked with my friends. Just any other day. Jason and his friends left this morning, they went back to camp. Thalia and the hunter left as well. She didn't say much when she left, just that will talk soon. So it was kind of a bad morning but I got over that when a group of Apollo kids dumped a giant tub of water on Mr. D. They got him all wet just because a few of the new camper just got here. He blamed it on Percy because it was water. I think he know Percy didn't do it he just wants a reason to punish him.

"You know this is bullshit." When Percy said that I looked to him. He was glaring but at no one in particular. "He's just has it out for me."

"I think every god has it out for you." He looked to me as if what I said was something he has been thinking about.

"Why is that?"

"You speak your mind. Even when people don't want to hear you you still do."

"So that's not the right thing to do?"

"I guess it mater who you are talking to and what's its about."

Percy looked to the grown in front of me. "Say even if you know what someone is doing is wrong you should say nothing."

"Before I ever met you I would say yes but after all these years I know you're right."

He looked up smiling at me. "Really?"

"Well I think sometimes you really need to shut up, but yes."

"I think that is a very mean thing to say to your boyfriend."

I laughed and shoved him. "What makes you think I want to still date you."

He playfully tackled me to the grown. "Because I will tickle you till you say yes."

And with that I tried to push his hand away laughing to hard to do much. "Do you guys always have to be so gross?"

Percy stopped. "Nico. Hello."

Pushing him on his but I waved to Nico. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"It seams like there's something on your mine?"

Percy stood dusting off his pants. "It's nothing big, just some kids wanted to know if there are going to be any 'big quest'?"

"I wound say no." Percy jumped in. "As well yes. You just never know about this stuff."

"But I will say I am enjoying the peace."

Nico chuckled. "Well Annabeth, that one thing is nice."

"Why are they asking you?" Percy asked flicking a bug off of his arm.

"Don't know. Some think that bigging a kid of the big three means I most know something." Nico shrugged it off. He looked around making sure no one was close enough to over hear. "But between us I did over hear my father saying that other worlds are stirring."

"What does that mean?" Jackson asked with wide eyes.

"Please don't tell it's going to be another war?"

Nico smile at that. "I don't know but I can say its something about other gods.'

"Other gods? Like Greek gods or Roman?" I looked him in the eye.

"Like I said I don't know, I kind of get the feeling he does not either."

Percy was about to say something but did not get the chance. The barrier rumbled loud and hard shaking the grown. A good number of us ran to half blood hill. What we were expecting to see was a monster. Anything really but a seven foot tall guy. He's hair looks like it came straight off the Albert Einstein poster but it was blond. He's eyes are snow white. He is also only wearing paints. I would be fine with all that but the fact that his right ear was a foot long elf ear and the other one was not here set me off. There was not hole where it would be just smooth skin. He's leg also arched back like an animals. I almost gagged when I seen his feet are covered in scaly fleshy skin. He just pasted back a forth with a sadistic smile.

He slammed his fist down on the barrier laughing. I could get past every thing but that laugh. It sound like the mad hatter but more high pitched and shroud. He just kept hitting and hitting it and laughing till Dionysus walked up, then he just looked at him and stopped. The wine god told him to leave or die the guy just put his hands up in a mock surrender. "Don't shoot the massager bud." He stared tapping on the barrier with the knuckle of his index finger showing his long black nails. "The walls are coming down." And with that he turned into burned ash and blow away in the wind as the guard dragon came down from the sky.

"That thing is useless!" The god yelled.

"What does this mean?" Rachel asked, witch wasn't a good sign. A white van pulled up and some new camper started walking up the hill. Dionysus never answered. He just went back to the big house with Chiron following him.

"Great start to the summer." Someone mumbled. I think we were all in a silent agreement .

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, my pc crashed but it back now. If you do want an OC in the story pm me. (no kids of the bigger three) Sorry once more, tell me what you think, good or bad. more will be coming**


	5. Chapter 4

"I wander where Mr. D's gone." I hear Kaela say. It was not much of a question. She just said what we all are thinking. After what happened with that _thing_ a few days ago he left. Olympus has not been closed, they are just really picky on who gets in. No one has really talked out loud after that day. Most the cabins have been staying with there siblings well Nico, Percy and I are seen together most the time. I looked beside me at Kaela. Jean shorts, a pink singlet, and black crop top is what she normally wears at camp. She's playing with her knife but I don't think she's aware of it. It seam to be a nervous habit most people have.

"Look!" Nico jumped me out of my thought. "That's Jacob Jonathan O'Connor! He's a son of Hybris."

I follow to were he's pointing. I see a teen walking across the camp grounds from the big house to the cabins. He's style almost reminds me of Thalia but being dresses in a black t-shirt with a punisher style skull, black jeans, black and red DC skate shoes makes me think of a mix of Thaila and Nico. The black short spiky hair also played a part.

A group of Ares kid walk by hitting his black backpack out of his hand. He turned around fast and just glared at them. It was Aoife and three other boys. They all had on a camp t-shirt and either jean shorts or jeans with dirty sneakers.

"What the hells your problem!" He yelled so loud that we Nico, Kaela and I can here it. I should mention we are on top of half blood hill.

The four Ares kids turn around and walked straight up to him less then a foot from his face with Aoife in the lead.

"Shit." I hear Nico whisper as my littler sister starts running down the hill. I grab Nico wrist and pull him behind me as I follow the blond hair girl hopping she does not do anything to get herself hurt.

By the time we got down to them there was already a large group of campers around the five. Nico pulled free with no resistant from me and started pushing his way to the front as I followed.

"We just wanted you to know that this is are camp." Aoife said sprawling her arm to make her point.

"Classics Ares trying to show off their all mighty power." Kaela said in a sarcastic tone.

He looked it to her eyes with a dark glare. Aoife stood at six foot well he looked like 5'8 so he had to look up. Both have hard green eyes. Aoife stepped foreword punching him in the stomach making him double over gasping for air. She's behind him as he ran forward pushing one of the boys down. Everyone was chanting them on as one of the Ares boys clasped his hands and brought them down full force on Jacobs back making him hit the grown with a thud.

He got up quickly grabbing the one that pushed him down by the shirt collar. Jacob was pushing him down but holing him up at the same time so the Ares kid ended up on one keen with the other bent. It was not till the Ares kid started screaming in exdesi that I noticed Jacobs eyes turned a solid red. It looked like his eye are sparking and exploding within by other red colors. Everyone froze as the Ares kid tried to rip the hands off his shirt. I wanted to help but I could not move and I had a felling everyone felt that way because I can see Percy out of the corner of my eye. Jacobs face change from on of anger and pain to shock and regret as blood dripped from his right eye. He let go making the limp body fall to the grown. Looking around it just came clear what happened to him and what he's done. He ran from the group to the forest and as he was running few of the campers started yelling freak.

"What's going on here?!" Chiron shouted as he ran in the middle of the group. "Get a moving! Go on nothing to see!" Everyone shattered but me, Nico and Percy. Chiron just picked up the unconscious boy and left not sparing us a glance. I got a look at the Ares boy before they left and he did not look good. Blood was dripping from his eyes and eyes. He also had a big gash going from the end of his eyebrow up his forehead witch was weird. Jacobs didn't even hit him.

"Well I'm going to see if he's okay." Nico said as he picked up the backpack pulling one of the straps on his shoulder.

"Are you sure that's a good idea. We all did just see what he did." Percy argued.

"I'll be fine. Beside I know how it feels to have people look down on you like that. So who better then me."

"I don't know, Nico."

"Trust me dude. Everything will be okay. Well not everything but close-ish."

Percy sighed. "I trust you man."

"Good. You two should check on him." Nico side tilting his head to the big house.

We both looked to the big house and by the time we looked back Nico was already walking to the forest.

I wish I could have seen that Ares kid was okay but Chiron would not let anyone see him. Even the other Ares kids. I feel bad and just want to help some how.

"It seams like when ever something big is about to happen strong demigods show up." Percy sighed as we walked to the cabins.

"I see your point. First you showed up, then the seven now him." I said not looking up from the grown.

"They just keep getting strong every time something happens. Makes me think if we will have the strength to beat them."

I stopped looking at Percy as he did the same. "I just wish I knew who they are."

"I know how you feel. Lets try and stop thinking about this." Percy said pulling me into a hug. "Goodnight Annabeth." He kissed me on the cheek and walked into his cabin.

I have a bad feeling but it will get worse if any more strong demigods show up and I get the feeling they will. I just hope it will not be another titan war. I really hope its not.


	6. Chapter 5

"What do you think you're doing?"

I turned to see Domus. He just stared at me as if I had grown a pair of wings and a tail. "Food." Was all I said not understanding his confused.

"Yes I know that, but leave the bag." He said pointing to the satchel at my side. "I don't want you losing these."

" Whatever." I walked back to him and dropped it at his side leaving once more.

I never got a good look at the place we're it. It was just night and all I could see where shadows before, but now the sun was crowning the the mountains giving all the light I could need. I stood in the middle of a Spring Wood Forest. It is one of my favorite places to go as a kid. My father would take me hunting as often as he could. It was fun but we had to go in a large group. I was told never go any where alone, but being a kid I someone time did and found out the reason to never go alone.

All around me stood tall tree with dark rose bark. Looking up I could see the clouds in the morning blue gold sky. Around the top of the trees it thinned drastically with few branches. Well the bases are not as big one would think do to the size of the trees. I would say the base is about the size of a small family table. Around five by five. One thing I learned at a young age was if the wind can blow down or brake these tree you better be under grown in a bunker or you're dead.

The thing about Spring Wood is that it may seam thin and weak but you need to be a Elemental to have the strength to do the slights damage to the bark. On the other hand if you see an Elemental, run and never stop.

Bushes and shrubs are sparred along the dirt, some cover the base of tree or rocks. Most of them are a bright lime green with all colors of flowers or Bets on them well others are a darker forest green. The flowers grow no bigger then a goats leg. They are some of the most breath taking things I have ever seen. All of them are different. One may be blue crowned with white well another on the same bush is navy and the edges crowned with the sky's own shade. Bets grow the size of a mans head and only around twenty feet up a large shrub. Bets were easy to find by there color. They turn bright cherry sun red when they are ripe. If they are not they look a coal back with green insides do to the orange you want.

Bets are the only type of fruit that grow there but that's if you want to call it a fruit. There's always a debate about if it is a fruit or vegetable. Kind of like the was people do about tomato's. I never really cared about all that as long as I can eat it and it does not kill me. Most things you find can here are a bush of blackberries. In some place they would be fine to eat, just not here. The most animals that live in the Spring wood could eat them fine but some are even poison to other plaints. I'm not sure how that works but if you see decay in this place turn back.

I should get some Bets and head back to camp but I couldn't bring myself to leave just yet. At every turn I could see animal drinking from a small rain puddle or forging for food. I have not seen wild life like this in a long time. I lived in town since I was fourteen and just know am I realizing how much I have missed just being out side and mot in those seventeen foot stone walls.

Life got boring inside them fairly quickly. I spent most my days helping helping out in the market or moving supplies for shop owners. Most the time I did work for free but every few weeks I would have to go in the mines to get some silver to pay for dinner. Those who lived out side of town would come to Domus for healing or advice. He gave the advice with kindness but those who needed healing paid. So we lived with the we came by and to him it was enough. As times got hard for everyone he started doing it for free. He never bought expensive thing or food.

I told him. "You know grandpa, sometimes its just nice to have something... nice."

He'd just laugh saying. "Why get more then what you need. That's just selfish to take it from others who may need it more."

I never really call him grandpa any more, I just stopped one day but he never asked why. I guess he already knew. I stared to claim up a Bet shrub but I stopped when I heard someone scream help. Dropping to the grown I ran to the cries calling for the gods or anything to save him. It wasn't long till I heard sobbing close by. Looking around I seen a man in the fetal with someone standing in front of him.

"Hevda, Lillgrad, Shadvon, Re, Maxnus, Branin, Argo, Actnock, d-Daver." The man whispered random names of gods. I pray a club from a dead mans hand. These people most not be very close because there is a knife in his neck.

I should take that and sneak up but I don't want to kill anyone if I can help it, so the club better work. Sneaking up was easy. My foot sept could not be heard over the growling. I swung the club with all my might braking it on the head of this stranger. The person turned around facing me with blood thirsty eyes. First thing I noticed was that this person was a woman and she has nothing on. I should say it because I don't think shes human. She has spikes or mini horns growing down all over her body. Tufts of hair grow but most spot where there should be hair were thinly spades spikes. Some even grow out of her eyes and ears. She roared at me, it was shrill and piercing. I would of covered my ears but I was frozen with fear.

The club slipped from my hands as she pulled on my shoulders. She tried biting my eye but I quickly push on her neck and forehead. I'm not sure how I pushed her off. For her size she was a strong woman but I pushed her off and down onto the crying man.

"Shhiiii..."

The next thing I knew was that I was running faster then I ever have. Never in my life have I ever seen anything like that. When I can alone as a kid the most I seen was Blood Boar witch are the size of a horse. I would trade this for a horde of them right now. I'm not sure how far I have run but I'm not sure if I'm breathing right now. I think I stopped breathing as the shrikes got closer and closer. It felt like I died when I ran off a rock and fell right on my face. I looked up to see six men in leather and mail with gold web cross on a black field on their armor.

The shrikes got loud. That thing ran off the rock right into one of the mens swinging sword. The head fell of as the body flown in a rock wall.

"That men is a Aracknot. Kill them well they're young or the spikes cover their entire body becoming hard and thick. Making it almost impossibly to kill unless you manage to stick a sword down their throat." He said well sheathing his sword.

I stood up and was about to thank him for the help but as I was about to I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. Falling to the grown once more as everything went black.


	7. Chapter 6

"NOOO!" I yelled as my laptop screen turned black.

"What the hells wrong with you!" Percy jumped.

"Nothing but the fact that who ever the hell this is just got knocked out and my laptop died!" I closed it and rested my head on my lap.

"You are really into that story."

"Its gotten intense fast and I fell there's more to come." I moaned.

"Well you can worry about that later." I looked up to see Clarisse La Rue standing in front of us with an irritate look displayed with the utmost venom. It has really gotten to her and a few other Ares kid. They would be better off it they were aloud to see their brother. He name is Devon, he was a new camper and just turned 17. I thought by now the gods would be good at getting there kids to the camps but change takes time. Just hopping it will pick up soon.

"What's this about?" I asked following her with Percy at my side.

"Don't know much other then we had to get the campers for... something."

"So you don't know?" Percy pushed.

"Chiron didn't say OK. Just that we all need to be in the Amphitheater." I got the feeling that she wanted to say more or do something by the tone in her voice. It did not take long to get and when we did she went straight to her cabin.

A teen boy stood by Chiron but no one paid him any thought as if he was not there.

"Man a group of pissed Ares kids is not good."

"Tell me about it. So you know what this is about Leo?"

"You mean other than that thing showing up a few day ago. No I don't have the slightest idea. What could it be, Percy?"

"You know that's not needed." Percy said with a chuckle.

"Maybe it's about him." I said getting both them to look at the stranger.

"He's been here all day." Stated Leo.

"This is the first time I've seen him." Percy said turning back to us.

"He's been in the big house with Chiron most the day. Few know he's here."

I turned to Leo. "They how did you find out."

"I had to talk to Chiron about arms and armour."

I got curious. "Is there a reason why?"

"I know where you're coming from. I asked the same thing he just said : Its best to be on the safe said." Leo said with a shrug. "But that dude and awesome armour."

"Please everyone take you sets." Chiron said with a loud voice to make sure everyone heard. I'm sure a few didn't but did the same as most sat down.

I sat next to Kaela and heard her mutter. "Looks like the Aphrodite's found some new eye candy."

I looked at them. They are pointing at the random boy and whispering about him most likely. Well all of them but Piper. She sat there with her chin resting on her fist with a bored look. "Katherine."

"What? Did I say something."

"We just don't need to be starting anything around camp right now."

"Who said I was starting something? I just saying way do they always have to care about looks."

"Maybe they just want to know why a random dude in ebony armour with the gauntlets and boots made to look like wolf claws with a helm made to look like a snarling wolf's head and a red t-shirt underneath which is actually chain mail." We both looked back at Maxx as he said this. "What?"

"It was oddly detailed is all." I said turned back around.

"Yeah what! Do you go around just staring at people all day!" Kaela said very loud.

"What made you think that! I'm not some kind of perv! What's wrong with you!" Maxx said just as loud. At the end it was more of shouting.

"Then how do you know he is wearing red chain mail you PERV! And I never said anything about you being a perv in the first place!" By thits time I had my head buried in my hands.

"Even if I was a perv WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD BE LOOKING A BOY!"

"I DON'T KNOW I NOT A PEVR! PERVY PERVER SON!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Chiron voice boomed through the camp. I look up. "I want to see you both after this."

"But I didn't do anything! Maxx started it!"

"No I didn't! This never would of happened if it wasn't for you big mouth." She turned around a stuck he tongue out at Maxx.

"I should rip that out of your mouth!" Maxx shouted. I got to say I'm surprised that they always argue like this. She's 14 well Maxx is 19.

"ENOUGHT OF THIS!" There were snickers and full out laughs but when that strange boy yelled everyone stopped and looked at him. He took of his snarling wolf helm to show a face of disdain. He looks six foot even and has a runners build, light tan skin, dark brown almost black hair that is just shoulder length and seams to be spiky, eyes are ever-shifting from a dark brown to a bright red. This guy looked to be 19 just like Maxx but a lot older in a way I can't describe. He rested his had on the katana strapped to his side. "You are the so called HEROES I WAS TOLD TO FIND! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT CHILDREN!"

"If you haven't noticed some of us are children." Some one from the Apollo group said.

"You are demigods! The sons and daughters of these of so POWERFUL BEINGS! Yet you act like you are just humans!"

"Just say it all ready! What do you want! Why are you here!" Mirabella Capalo yelled. She is a daughter of Hecate. For her to speak out like this is wired. She usual shy and just talks to her friends. Mira came here the day that thing showed up. Mari is 14 and probably 4'10. Her black hair was put back in a ponytail so I could see her bright blue eyes and they looked scared. She feels something and by they way she's looking at him I can tell she's. She's scared of him or of what he is or can do. Mira is good at felling out power of others but she said sometimes so wish she couldn't.

"You all have power to feel the world like this spawn of Hecate! Yet you never learn to use it! How do you think the 'gods' know when something is wrong. They know how to use their energy to feel others energy. You are half human so you wont beadle to feel most things so to speak but you still can feel when things are wrong. Even most humans can do this and there's reason they can feel it." He looked to Chiron and he just nodded. "The realms are braking and soon all that will stand in the way of the decay and us can't be found."

* * *

**Feel free to give me OCS pm me! Tell me what you think good or bad**


End file.
